


[Podfic] Take Care of Business

by Ceewelsh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crack, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sibling Bonding, batbros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [Podfic]Bruce has a conference call with Wayne Enterprises. Having it at the Manor was, in hindsight, a really shitty idea.“I don’t have your phone!”The two boys began trading hits, yelling at the top of their lungs. Bruce turned back to the webcam just as Damian leapt on top of Tim’s back, a high-pitched battle cry torn from his lips.“Mr. Hodges,” he said cheerfully, unflinching as Tim threw Damian into the wet bar sink. “Have you had a chance to examine the chart I pointed out?”Inspired bythis viral videoandBatwayneman’s post on tumblr.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: 2020 Chaos anthology





	[Podfic] Take Care of Business

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Care of Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214285) by [TheResurrectionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheResurrectionist/pseuds/TheResurrectionist). 



For an extra flavour of chaos, this podfic comes with or without background sounds

**With:**

**Without:** (For easier hearing/processing)

**Text:** [Take Care of Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214285)

 **Author:** [TheResurrectionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheResurrectionist/pseuds/TheResurrectionist)

 **Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

 **Length:** 20:36

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for _Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell'_ s To Infinity and Beyond/CHAOS anthology  
> You can find our team's collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020_Orange_Team).  
> This was an absolute joy to record so thanks again to TheResurrectionist you can find their tumblr [here](frownyalfred.tumblr.com)!


End file.
